Fire Emblem : If degeneracy
by zennone
Summary: What if Fates became a lot more of a perverse world? Where some female cast must endure the sexual tortures set up by the master mind to break them down in the future? Yes, they will be degraded and face a bad ending, which ever route they took.


"It is time to wake her up Felicia."

The maid spoke as she prepared herself, adjusting her clothes and preparing the tools needed.

"You're right Flora. But do you need help?"

The pink haired maid responded to the other blue haired maid. Having somehow quickly adjusted herself already.

"It's surprising how fast. You can adjust yourself for this yet fail to do anything more."

But despite the smile and cheerful appearance of the other, Flora was cold with her words. Having decided to hold on tightly to the tools they would use in fear Felicia would break them. Marching into the blacken room where everything lied in darkness and silence.

Corrin was special. It wasn't that she held dragon's blood within her vein, that her sisters and brothers held.  
She was special in the sense that her body had not only displayed it's dragon 'heritage' in unique ways.  
She had a cock on top of the existing sex's along with a symbol over her crotch of a dragon's head as strange as it was. This gave her extreme cravings.  
Garon, her father, was one of the few who knew this. Thus, she was left within a castle to grow and control her urges.  
Her brothers and sisters did not know this, instead they were told and believed this was meant to protect her while helping her grow into a war by learning in solitude, in darkness.

And so, she grew a habit of sleeping. Sleeping a lot for she worked hard during the day.  
This was Nohr, it would not be so simple.

"AAAAAH~"

She cried in pleasure. She pulled on her arms and legs to move away from the tight cold pleasure around the cock.

And opening her eyes, she could see her large manhood wrapped in a white blanket of sorts, cold and pleasurable as it was, the pressure on her cock was ever present, the hand holding onto it was surely the cause.

"It's good to see you've waken up Corrin."

Her attention turned over to the person whose hand was over her shaft.  
The blue haired maid who's outfit had been adjusted, the black parts which covered her front was removed, leaving nothing to hide her bear chest and slim body.  
The maid aesthetic was still present since it appeared to still have the skirt and top parts around the neck, sleeve and back where it was acceptable enough to be considered an outfit.  
Obviously these outfit were meant to keep the princess hardened during the morning processing.

"Please do try and control yourself again."

Another voice called out on the other side, the pink haired maid who was properly tying her limbs up and confirming their condition.  
And just as she was about to speak, the maid approached her, getting her hands over her chest with her fingers drawing white lines along them, passing over her nipples on several occasion.  
And so the princess gasp as the layer of snow pleased her chest.

"Y-You don't Have to tie me up~!"

She somehow managed to say those words as she pulled on the ropes.  
The blue haired maid smirking as her fingers attracted over to her clit, earning a scream of pleasure and the jerking of the princess.

"You say that but if it wasn't for the ropes you would lose control of yourself."

Yes, while in pleasure she would normally lose herself to pleasure.  
Animalistic nature would be brought out and she would ravage anything till she was satiated.  
Or so she was told and thus why these 2 were the only one's present.  
They could handle her compared to the previous who had tried.

"And we can't stop or not do this. You might just a make a mess at the least expected moment.

Yes, if she didn't cum or unleash her load, later in the day she would lose it.  
And fly into a beast like hunger that needed to be satiated.

"I-I wish you wouldn't use ice though."

The 2 maids held powers over coldness, ice and snow was easy for them and thus they could handle corrin with it.  
And the 2 certainly chuckled at the comment.

"Yet you love it."  
"Plus we have to do it, Garon ordered to make sure you only enjoy the coldness."

This was a harsh training for Corrin. At first she couldn't handle it and was turned a moaning mess as the 2 easily manipulated the temperature to mess with her pleasure craving body.  
But now she was handling it well, despite the tension on the rope from her attempts to pleasure herself and moaning from the 2's intense finger movement, she didn't lose herself and certainly became only familiar with the cold touch…

"Then please… Hurry up and make me cum!"

Yes, thanks to that training she wasn't going to unleash herself so easily. She needed more.  
And so the blue haired girl began moving the blanket like sleeve around her cock.  
Corrin moaning out loud as she felt the coldness and unusual material of the blanket. But she realized.

"U-Unfair! To use snow like that!"

It was snow, it was somehow wrapped around her cock like a sleeve and while it certainly was heavenly to feel the cold pressure of it, she wasn't used to it. She was used to the soft texture of the maid's hand.

"But like this you would have gotten over it quickly. You're even oozing pre-cum."

The woman was right, liquid was occasionally spurting out of the cock's tip, not just oozing like a water fall.  
Covering Flora's hand and unique snow like sleeve.

"Flora I'm-!"

"Please hold it in for now."

The pink haired maid had left her nipples alone, quickly leaving to pick up a vase by the side of the bed and holding it just between corrin's legs.  
Flora pushing the cock so that it's head was in it.

"Please do not hold back anything."

And so with a powerful and sudden jerk, the princess screamed in pleasure once more, cum spurting out of her cock with intense power and quantity, Felicia quaked a bit, enduring the knock back as the load filled the vase.  
The head of the cock pulled out of the container of her own cum now that it was flacid.

"With this. It seems like you could function normally outside. But you still have much to do and training with your eldest brother."

"Yes… I understand."

Corrin could only respond with that as she kept panting for air, letting the pink haired maid undo the binding on her limbs after moving the container away.

"Though your releasing more and more…"

Oddly enough, they were ordered to keep Corrin's seed of release.  
It was supposedly to quickly and more efficiently clear up her release without making a mess of any area, specially the bathing area due to the strong smell.

"Now then corrin. Please wear your panties."

And after a quickly cleaning of the room, corrin was back on her feet. The maids having put aside the tools used to pleasure and restrict her while dealing with her cock needy for release.  
And now that they had done so they needed to dress the princess up.  
It would be easy if it wasn't for the cock.

"Give me a moment. This always feels weird."

For that they had an easy answer, a panty with a pocket dimension at the front.  
Made with magic, it was meant to quickly deal with the issue with ease.  
Even if it appeared to be this… showy panty similar to Carmilla if not more daring.  
But she had gotten use to it and without a moment of hesitation.  
She placed the panties on, having her cock in the large space the pocket dimension offered.  
Making it easy enough to deal with without worry.

"Now then, would you mind helping me dress up? I still feel a bit… hazy after that."

"Of course, lady Corrin."  
"With please Corrin!"


End file.
